


Мошенник

by traincrash



Series: Кроссоверные драбблы [3]
Category: White Collar, Василиса Микулишна - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: По пути в Киев-град повстречала Василиса Микулишна юношу по имени Нил





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:**  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Xenya-m  
>  **Каноны:** «Белый воротничок», «Василиса Микулишна» (м/ф)  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Нил Кэффри, Василиса Микулишна, Ставр Годинович  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** сказка  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Примечание:** Имя Нил раньше было и в России

По пути в Киев-град повстречала Василиса Микулишна юношу пригожего с улыбкой белозубою. Молодец назвался Нилом да распознал в ней женщину, почитай, с одного взгляду. Она и мигнуть не успела, как обнаружила, что весь свой план хитрый ему выложила, хоть и не знала о путнике прохожем ничегошеньки.

Нил глаза голубые закатил, в усмешке оскалился:

— Любители! Вот вечно вы все усложняете! Давай так — ты отвлекаешь, а я…

И пока дружина князева наперегонки с «ордынским послом» за зайцем скакала, а полгорода — считая и стражу, охранять темницу поставленную, — на веселье поглазеть сбежались, он замок-то вскрыл да Ставра Годиновича за ворота и вывел, без малого у всего Киева на виду.

— А жаль, князь не понял, как ты его надула, — ухмыльнулся Нил на прощанье. — Я б на его лицо посмотрел!

Засмеялись черниговцы, представив лик Владимиров скукоженный — как же, девка вокруг пальца обвела, не запыхалась!

Нил на коня заскочил споро, ему вслед замахали.

Тут Ставр и спохватился: 

— А где ж он жеребца-то взял?

Воины тоже быстро смекнули, лошадей перечесть поспешили. И точно, одной не досчитались.

— Вот ведь шельма! — Ставр Годинович по ноге себя хлопнул, в гневе — да все одно с восхищением. — Еще и перекрасить поспел!

А Василиса Микулишна мужу спасенному улыбнулась — да и не смогла на мошенника ясноглазого рассердиться.


End file.
